1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing technique for making data management using a search folder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, data are classified and managed using folders configured to have a hierarchical structure. However, in order to efficiently manage data in large quantities, the use of only static folders (to be referred to as “classification folders” hereinafter) used to merely classify data storage locations has its limitations. For this reason, recently, data management using a “search folder” which dynamically classifies data according to a search condition based on the attributes of data has been proposed.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-057128 has proposed a method of conducting an attribute search by opening an attribute search item linked with a search condition, and acquiring a data set that matches the search condition. Using such a search folder, a desired data set can be dynamically acquired without managing all static relationships between data and folders, and data management cost can be reduced.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-288016 has proposed a method of explicitly adding data and folders which do not match a search condition, and displaying them together with data and folders as the search result. According to this method, the user can input and output data in the search folder in the same manner as in the conventional classification folders, and the search folder having a small operational feeling difference from the classification folders can be implemented.
By building a data management system that seamlessly uses both the search and classification folders after their operational feeling difference is reduced, the user's convenience upon managing data in large quantities can be improved.
In such a data management system, it is desirable if one can copy data in the search folder by the same copy operation as in the classification folders.
For example, a case will be examined below wherein an active search folder including its contents (data to be searched by the search folder) is simultaneously copied to a mobile PC, and copied data are used on the mobile PC. In this case, the user may expect to search for desired data as in the copy source by opening the search folder on the mobile PC.
When the single hierarchical structure includes both classification and search folders, the user may expect to make a copy operation without considering whether or not a folder to be copied is the search folder.
However, upon copying the search condition set in the search folder based on the copy operation intact, the following problems are posed.
First, when a copy source device and copy destination device (the copy source device is an independent external device) have differences between their search functions, not all searches designated in the search condition can be conducted in the copy destination device. In this case, the user cannot obtain desired data even when he or she opens the search folder in an external device as a copy destination.
In this way, when the classification folder is copied, the contents of that folder remain the same. However, when the search folder is copied, some contents of the folder may be omitted. Such a problem bottlenecks the use of both the folders without regarding their differences.
For this reason, upon copying the search folder to an external device, it is imperative that data that the user wants can be obtained even at the copy destination.
Second, when the search folder is copied to an external device having no search function, it cannot be copied as the search folder. In this case, the user has to generate a classification folder on the external device as the copy destination, and manually copy data obtained by the search folder on the copy source device to the generated classification folder, resulting in a serious demerit in terms of data management cost.
As described above, in order to use the search and classification folders together in the data management system, the operability upon copying the search folder to an external device has to be improved.